Identity verification, which is also known as “identity authentication” or “identity recognition”, refers to a process of determining an identity of an operator in a computer or a computer network system. Through identity verification, it can be determined whether a user has right to access or use certain kind of resource, thereby enabling an access policy for the computer and network system to be carried out reliably and effectively, preventing an attacker from personating an authorized user to have access to the resources, ensuring security of the system and data, and endowing a visitor with authorized rights and interests.
With the popularization of mobile phones, mobile phone numbers have become a very important identity verification identification for mobile phone users. For example, in the related art, in case online banking service has been provisioned, identity verification is needed to be performed by comparison with a mobile phone number left in advance to the bank, when logging in a mobile bank. As another example, for identity verification, various network accounts are bound with a mobile phone number. Afterwards, when the network accounts are logged in on another terminal device, identity verification is performed by means of short message verification codes.
However, it is cumbersome for a user to receive and input a verification code each time identity verification is performed.